The invention resides in the field of umpiring in baseball, and particularly the use of electronic detection of pitched balls in the strike zone.
As is well known, in baseball games, there are many arguments about whether a pitched ball is a strike or a ball, and in those cases the resulting decision is a judgment call, which many times leaves bad feelings among the persons involved and among the fans. A main object of the invention therefore is to provide electronic means for sensing the movement of the pitched balls over the home plate, to determine whether a pitch is a strike or a ball.
Another object is to register the strikes on the score board, in response to sensing the baseball at the home plate, without the requirement for any further manual manipulation.
A further object is to eliminate the need for the presence of an umpire at the home plate.